Love's Proof
by Raykaida
Summary: Shinobu's jealous of everyone who comes in contact with Miyagi. It's up to Miyagi to prove to his younger lover how much he really loves him. WARNING YAOI! EXPLICIT THEMES. AGAIN IT'S YAOI. MalexMale relationship.


Here's another short fluffy story about the lovable Junjou Terrorist couple ^^ I just love them, they're so cute :3

Warning - Yaoi ahead, if you don't like man/man relationships then go no further. Explicit themes, already posted on Aarinfantasy.

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters *sob* I'm just borrowing them to fulfil my own fantasies ^^

If you enjoy it then leave me a review.....it makes me happy and encourages me to write more stories ^^

* * *

**Love's Proof.**

Shinobu glared through the windshield of his boyfriend's car. Said boyfriend was currently deep in conversation with that assistant professor, Kamijou or something. Gritting his teeth Shinobu watched as Miyagi threw his arms around the squirming man, dragging him to his chest and even though he couldn't hear what Miyagi was saying at this distance he could tell by the angry flush spreading across Kamijou's pale skin that it was something completely inappropriate. Which was Shinobu mused, totally Miyagi's style. Finally releasing his prey, the dark-haired Professor waved cheerfully before making his way back to the car. Pulling the door open he plopped into the driver's seat and slammed the door closed again.

"Are you hungry?..."

"....."

"Shinobu?"

"......"

"What's wrong with you now?"

"......."

"Fine....sulk if you must"

"Who said I was sulking?"

"Well you didn't answer me"

Miyagi glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eye. The younger male was sitting bolt upright in his seat, his hands clenched on his lap, his expression clearly saying that he was p****d off and Miyagi had a bad feeling it was directed at him. Sighing he reached for the keys and starting the car he turned it in the direction of their apartment complex.

For several minutes the two of the rode in silence, the passing traffic the only sounds that could be heard in the car's confined space.

"You were flirting"

The rapped out accusation took Miyagi by surprise

"Huh?"

"Back there....you were flirting"

"What?...With who?"

"Hmph!...With that Assistant Professor.....the one who shares your office"

"Kamijou?"

"Who else!!"

"That wasn't flirting that was just playful banter"

"It didn't look playful to me!!"

"No?...So what did it look like to you?"

Shinobu turned his head slightly at Miyagi's quiet tone. His jaw was firmly set and he was staring at the slow-moving traffic in front of them as if he'd be quite happy to ram the car into the back of the one in front.

"Well?"

"It...it looked as if you were enjoying it a bit too much...it looks as if you're sleeping with him.....that's all"

"That's all?....You're saying you think I'm being unfaithful?"

"Well...no I don't really think that"

"Then why say it?"

"Umm...because...."

"You wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it"

"Well....."

"Lost your tongue?...that's not like you Shinobu"

"Wh-what am I supposed to think when you behave like that!"

"You're supposed to trust me...I thought you did"

Shinobu turned fully towards Miyagi, only the seatbelt holding him in his seat, opening his mouth to say more he felt the words dry up in his throat as Miyagi spared him a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road. Miyagi's dark eyes were like shards of black ice lancing through Shinobu's soul, he'd never had that look turned on him before and it left him shaking.

Miyagi parked the car, before climbing out and reaching into the back for his briefcase and a bag of books that he had placed there earlier. Shinobu scrambled out as well, watching the unusually silent Miyagi warily. Locking the car Miyagi turned towards the stairs with Shinobu following in his wake.

Once they reached the floor where both their apartments were situated Miyagi paused in front of Shinobu's front door.

"I think I'll take my leave of you for today"

"What?...Wait Miyagi!..."

"Goodnight"

The dark haired Professor continued to his own apartment, entering and closing the door with a soft click, leaving Shinobu standing shocked and shaken in the hallway...

Shinobu flung himself face down on his bed. The anger in Miyagi's eyes had startled him, he had expected Miyagi to start rattling off excuses, whining that he was only playing with Kamijou, instead he had been faced with anger and what a deep disappointment that Shinobu could see floating behind the fury. Curling up in a ball Shinobu felt his stomach clench, seeing Miyagi's disappointment in him had been far, far worse then the petty belief that his lover was attracted to the other professor. Rolling over onto his back Shinobu stared up at the ceiling, how was he going to fix this?...would Miyagi accept his apology?....Or would his jealousy cost him the love of his life?...As these questions raced through Shinobu's mind a single solitary tear slid down his cheek.

The sun crept in through the open blinds, the light waking Shinobu from the restless slumber he had fallen into, rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock, it was morning. Sitting up he looked down at himself a faint sneer of disgust curling his lip, he had fallen asleep in his clothes, his mind to busy caught up in how best to apologise to Miyagi. Turning he stared at the wall that seperate their two apartments, would Miyagi be up yet? he wondered. Gathering his courage he jumped off the bed walking purposefully towards the door, reaching it he paused, he'd go see Miyagi as soon as he'd had a shower and changed his clothes.

Standing in the hallway Shinobu stared at the closed door in front of him. What if Miyagi refused to speak to him?...What if he told him to get lost?...What if-...The door opened suddenly framing the broad-shouldered frame of his dark haired lover.

"Uh...Uh good morning"

"Shinobu?...What are you doing on my doorstep?"

"I...I...I had to see you.."

"Yes?"

"I...I had to apologise...."

"Go on..."

"I'm..I'm so sorry...I...I..was just...."

"Jealous?"

"..yeah.."

To his horror Shinobu felt tears building in the corner of his eyes, as Miyagi continued to study him he felt them spill over streaking down his face. With a muffled curse he turned away, brushing frantically at his damp cheeks. Hands came down on his shoulders turning him gently back to face the older man. Softly Miyagi brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm..I'm so, so sorry....please don't leave me..."

"Idiot...did you really think I'd leave you just because you had a tantrum?"

"I...I'm afraid.."

Miyagi dragged Shinobu into his apartment, kicking the door closed behind them and hauling him against his chest. Shinobu let out a tiny sob, muffling it against Miyagi's sweatshirt covered shoulder and snaked his arms around his lover's waist.

"Let me make on thing perfectly clear....the most important person in my life is you...and that's how it's always going to be"

"Miyagi...."

"Shh..."

Tilting his face up to him Miayagi crushed Shinobu's lips with his own, pressing his tongue inside the wet cavern and sweeping it against sensitive gums causing Shinobu to shiver slightly in his arms. Eventually the need for oxygen forced Miyagi to break the kiss, lifting his hand he ran his fingers through the silken strands of hair, brushing them away from Shinobu's flushed face,

"It seems to me that you need some solid proof of how I feel about you"

Shinobu looked up into Miyagi's dark eyes, a spark of mischief danced there and Shinobu couldn't help the delightful shiver that tickled down his spine.

"Eek..!"

Shinobu squeaked as Miyagi hoisted him over his shoulder, travelling the short distance down the hall and flinging Shinobu down on the bed, crawling after him and pinning his wrists to the bed, while he straddled his thighs and gazing down at him.

"By the time I'm finished with you you'll never have doubts about me again"

Shinobu's soft moans echoed through the otherwise silent bedroom, arching his back he struggled against the firm grip Miyagi held on his hips, squirming in delight as a clever tongue worked relentlessly on his aching, weeping member. Miyagi traced the throbbing vein towards the base before pressing gentle kisses back up the twitching length, slowly he circled the head, dipping quickly into the slit before taking the swollen cock into the wet heat of his mouth and suckling gently,

"Nrgh....ahhhh"

Miyagi smirked around Shinobu's cock, humming deep in his throat, using the vibrations to deepen his lover's pleasure. Rolling his eyes up so he could stare into Shinobu's flushed face Miyagi released Shinobu's member with a pop, causing his lover to glare at him in a mixture of lust and protest. Pushing away from the youth the dark-haired Professor grabbed the lube out of the bedside table, pouring some into his hand and rubbing them together to warm the thick liquid,

"I want us to come together.....while I'm looking into your eyes"

Shinobu swallowed hard at Miyagi's demand, settling himself back against the pillows he hooked his hands beneath his knees, pulling them back till they were almost level with his shoulders, presenting himself wantonly to his lover. A low growl escaped Miyagi's lips as he began circling Shinobu's tightly muscled ring, moving teasingly slowly he pushed a finger inside the tight hole, wiggling it for side to side, tickling against the sensitive walls causing Shinobu to squirm against him. A second fingerjoined the first inside the close heat, scissoring his fingers Miyagi stretched Shinobu, making sure he was ready. Adding a third and final finger, Miyagi angled directly for the spot he knew so well, causing Shinobu to jerk off the bed with a yell

"Ahh....Ohhh"

Pumping his fingers rapidly, Miyagi watched with a smirk as Shinobu thrashed his head on the bed, his hands leaving white finger marks on the smooth skin of his lower thighs. Pulling his fingers free, Miyagi moved between Shinobu's spread thighs staring down into his face

"Look at me Shinobu....watch me as I make you come...."

Miyagi pressed his engorged cock against Shinobu's entrance, bracing his hands on either side of his lover's ribcage, he jerked his hips forward, plunging into the tight cave, tearing a scream from Shinobu's lips as pain and pleasure mixed together in a delicious combination and rocketed up his spine. Digging his fingernails into Miyagi's back, he managed to draw blood as he panted, struggling to force his body to relax and adjust to the penetration. Miyagi felt the sting of Shinobu's nails breaking the skin and moaned, rolling his hips, dragging a groan from his lover,

"M-move....now!"

"Hehe....whatever you say"

Miyagi began thrusting into Shinobu's tight channel in a fast, steady rhythm, his eyes locked on his lover's face, as he watched pleasure contort the well-loved features, balancing most of his weight on his arms, he pistoned his hips faster, pushing in deeper each time, smashing against Shinobu's prostate, causing him to throw his head back and scream each time a blast of raw pleasure shot through him. Beads of sweat trickled down Miyagi's face and chest as his world condensed until there was nothing but his lover, the smell of sex and sweat that hung heavy in the air, the scratch of pain in his back as Shinobu held on to him, the sound of screams of ecstasy ringing in his ears, the expression on Shinobu's face, strands of hair clinging to his forehead his eyes lidded over passion-glazed orbs, the feel of his skin against his own. Miyagi felt his orgasm threaten to overwhelm his, heat was building to a fever pitch, coiling low in his stomach, sensitizing every nerve, determined to drag Shinobu over the edge with him he reached between their flexing, thrusting bodies and wrapped a hand around the youth's neglected cock, stroking him demandingly in the same fast, strong rhythm.

"AHHHHHH......"

Shinobu screamed as the orgasm that had been building inside him rose up and swamped him, his inner walls contracting fiercely, clamping tightly on Miyagi's cock as his body spasmed in pleasure, he clung to his lover's shoulders as he sobbed his release against the warm skin of Miyagi's neck. Miyagi slammed into Shinobu's pliant body once more before his own orgasm claimed his, spilling his semen inside the tight hole, his vision shimmering into an explosion of stars. Collasping forward, he eased out of Shinobu's body, before twisting them on the bed so the younger male was sprawled across his older lover, listening to the thunder of his heartbeat beneath his ear.

Stroking his hands idly up and down Shinobu's back Miyagi waited until his breathing had returned to normal before whispering into his sleepy lover's ear,

"I love you Shinobu.....I always will"

"I love you too....forever"

* * *

That's it.....hope you liked it *hug*


End file.
